


The Vulture

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Texting, Trigger Mentions, chat fic, chatroom, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: IronPopTartMan: this is why i don't let you take full control over anything everSpider-Man: shshshsh it's okaaayyyyIronPopTartMan: did you just SHUSH me?Mr.Jesus: and then Spider-Man was never seen again





	The Vulture

**IronPopTartMan** : if i see one person mention christmas before the 9th of november i will kick you out of this tower-

 **CaptainRighteous** : Why the 9th? That's so specific-

 **IronPopTartMan** : i have no clue, it's just always been like that?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : and why would we listen to you? what if i want to put on a christmas hat for 2 months?

 **IronPopTartMan** : because then i'll buy you coal for christmas and burn all your presents

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : and then i'll use all that coal you bought me and burn this tower down

_**Spider-Man has changed the chat name to CoalMeetTower** _

**IronPopTartMan** : jokes on you, you live here

**_Spider-Man has changed the chat name to CoalMeetClint_ **

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : jokes on you, i can just go live with my family until you build a new tower

**_Spider-Man has changed the chat name to HeHasAPointMrStark_ **

**IronPopTartMan** : if you change the chat name one more time kid i swear to god-

**_Spider-Man has changed the chat name to TryAndStopMe_ **

**IronPopTartMan** : THAT'S IT- GET OVER HERE

 **Mr.Jesus** : ... so, where are all the christmas hats and decorations?

****

**IronPopTartMan** : this is why i don't let you take full control over anything ever

 **Spider-Man:** shshshsh it's okaaayyyy

 **IronPopTartMan** : did you just SHUSH me?

 **Mr.Jesus** : and then Spider-Man was never heard from ever again

~~~~**CoolScienceBro** : Hey Spider-Man, I have a question?

 **Spider-Man** : yes doctor banner?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Just Bruce is fine, no need to be formal

 **IronPopTartMan:** If he is formal with me, he has to be formal with all of you, or else it isn't fair 

 **CaptainRighteous** : Since when do you care if anything is fair?

 **IronPopTartMan** : Touche

 **CoolScienceBro** : Anyways, ignoring those two, doesn't it get annoying always wearing your mask in the tower?

 **Spider-Man** : a little bit? i mean, it's a hassle to always wear it around, but it also brings me a bit of comfort, and i can take it off whenever one of you isn't in the room, since Friday automatically locks the doors if someone tries to enter when i don't have a mask on, or have my face covered-

 **CoolScienceBro** : I see...

 **Mr.Jesus** : Kid you have no idea how many times Iv'e face-planted into a door because i expect it to open automatically only to be told after wards that you don't have your mask you-

 **Spider-Man** : omg i'm so sorry-

 **SheBeSneaky** : don't be, Bucky is just embarrassed that no one else has face-planted into a door yet

 **Mr.Jesus** : that isn't me

 **CaptainRighteous** : sounds like my boyfriend

 **FalconsAreCool** : ...

 **Mr.Jesus** : i hate you

 **CaptainRighteous** : love you too buck

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ew, feelings

 **Mr.Jesus** : don't quote me on this-

****

**IronPopTartMan** : ... kid, did you eat the last powdered donut?

 **Spider-Man** : no

 **IronPopTartMan** : then what is that on your pants?

 **Spider-Man** : it's cocaine

 **IronPopTartMan** : KID THAT ISN'T ANY BETTER

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : so was it cocaine or a powdered donut?

 **IronPopTartMan** : powdered donut

 **IronPopTartMan** : but i knew it anyways, there are more chances that someone broke into this tower and sprinkled cocaine on Spider's pants than him actually doing cocaine.

 **MischievousSnek** : Spider-Man, you need to learn to be more of a rebel

 **PopTartLover** : Don't encourage him brother

 **Spider-Man** : iv'e never even thought about doing cocaine, never will, so before you burst through my door mr.stark to give me a 'no drugs' talk, i'm already aware.

 **IronPopTartMan** : i know you are, with how many times you showed me the 'Don't Do Drugs' video.

 **Spider-Man** : SHSHSHSH DON'T MENTION IT

 **CaptainRighteous** : What are you guys talking about?

 **IronPopTartMan** : we are talking about your PSA videos

 **CaptainRighteous** : They still show those?

 **Spider-Man** : Karen, Activate instant kill mode and bury me deep

 **IronPopTartMan** : THE ONE TIME YOU USE INSTANT KILL MODE IT'S ON YOURSELF!?

 **PopTartLover** : Man of Iron, Man of Spiders. You guys are doing me a concern

 **FalconsAreCool** : ... instant kill mode?

 **IronPopTartMan** : you saw and heard nothing, erase it all from your memory

 **CaptainRighteous** : Okay...?

**IronPopTartMan** : hey kid, i want to address what happened on halloween-

 **Spider-Man** : can you just forget it?

 **IronPopTartMan** : a BUILDING fell on you and i wasn't aware of it, so no, i can't forget it

 **CaptainRighteous** : I'm with Tony on this one kid, you need to at least tell one of us about these things

 **Spider-Man** : ... fine, just, don't freak out to much, okay? 

 **IronPopTartMan** : no promises

 **Spider-Man** : that's all i can really ask for honestly

 **Spider-Man** : anyways, it was on the night i caught the Vulture.

 **Spider-Man** : i had met up with him in his secret-layer or something, idk. then we were talking for a bit, he mentioned some things. 

 **Spider-Man** : also, he was the dad of my date from earlier that night, so i sort of already knew him? he had warned me about killing me and blah blah blah.

 **Spider-Man** : anyways, after that his wings started flying around the huge building, and i thought his wings were trying to catch me, so when i finally teased him saying that he hadn't even grazed me, he responded that he wasn't aiming for me. that's when i realized he had sliced at all the support beams.

 **Spider-Man** : so then he left and all the pillars were falling, and then the concrete ceiling collapsed on me

 **IronPopTartMan** : why didn't your suit notify me of this? it should have notified me, like it did when you almost drowned- when your in danger or injured it always notifies me, because god knows you wouldn't come ask for my help when YOUR injured. 

 **IronPopTartMan** : wait... shit, kid i'm so fucking sorry

 **IronPopTartMan** : all of this is my fault omg

 **Spider-Man** : it really isn't mr.stark! you had every right to take the suit away! i had put civilians in danger on the ferry and you didn't want that happening again! and anyways, it helped me learn that if i think i'm nothing without the suit, then i shouldn't have it at all- it really did help me, i swear! don't feel bad mr.stark

 **CaptainRighteous** : Okay, let's move past this guilt complex for a moment, because I need to ask a few things first

 **Spider-Man** : yes mr.rogers?

 **CaptainRogers** : Do you have any triggers because of this? Anything we should be aware of?

 **Spider-Man** : no

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : don't lie to us Spidey

 **Mr.Jesus** : yeah, you don't need to be ashamed by it either-

 **Spider-Man** : i know that i don't need to be ashamed by it, but it really isn't a probably, i swear

 **MischievousSnek** : don't play this off

 **IronPopTartMan** : if you don't want to tell all of us, it's okay as well, as long as at least two of us know it should be fine, but it would help if we all knew kid, and that's me trying to put pressure on you, just being honest...

 **Spider-Man** : ...

 **Spider-Man** : i don't like being stuck under anything, or stuck in general, earth-quakes as well. not to mention earth-quakes seem allot worst to me because of my heightened senses, which really sucks. 

 **SheBeSneaky** : okay, anything else we should know about?

 **Spider-Man** : nothing i can think of right now honestly

 **CaptainRighteous** : Okay well, if you think of anything else feel free to tell us, okay? 

 **Spider-Man** : yea, i'm gonna go offline now, go out on patrol

 **Mr.Jesus** : ok

~~~~**FalconsAreCool** : jfc Spider-Man has been through some stuff, and he has only been doing this for 2 years

 **SheBeSneaky** : Yeah well, haven't we all?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Nat's right, it almost seems to come with the package of being an Avenger. 

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : "don't have a traumatic past? SORRY, no can do" 

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : not to mention that the father of his date just so happened to be The Vulture, like, what are the chances of that happening? It must have been so awkward seeing him Face-To-Face and trying not to just flip the fuck out

 **CoolScienceBro** : I can just imagine-

 **CaptainRighteous** : Yeah, well, we just have to cope with it all anyways, there isn't a way around it, also, isn't it a bit rude talking about him behind his back?

 **CAWCAWOTHERFUCKERS** : i know but still, it's sort of hard not to talk about it...

 **CaptainRighteous** : Look, all we can do now is help him the best we can and be there for him, okay?

 **SheBeSneaky** : yeah

 **Mr.Jesus** : i have a question

 **CaptainRighteous** : Yes?

 **Mr.Jesus** : do you think he will tell us, or show us his identity now that he has revealed this to us?

 **MischievousSnek** : i wouldn't count on it, and don't force it either, it will just push him back more.

 **MischievousSnek** : although i believe it is a step in the right direction

 **Mr.Jesus** : i know that, i'm just inquiring

 **PopTartLover** : Have a little bit of faith in them brother

 **MischievousSnek** : they're your team-mates, not mine, i don't need to have faith in them

 **PopTartLover** : Just give it a chance

 **MischievousSnek** : hm, let me think about it

 **MischievousSnek** : no

 **PopTartLover** : It was worth a try

 **CaptainRighteous** : Anyways, back on topic. Spider-Man will reveal his identity when he feels like he is ready, we won't try and push him, I assume we are all clear on that?

 **SheBeSneaky** : yea

 **CaptainRighteous** : Okay then, perfect

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Wait, why does Natasha count for all of us?

 **CaptainRighteous** : Because none of you would dare go against her word

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ... true

~~~~_**IronPopTartMan >>> Spider-Man** _

**IronPopTartMan** : i'm sorry kid

 **Spider-Man:** i'm sorry too

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't satisfied with this one guys, idk why, it feels really off and weird and I don't like it at all.
> 
> I also have to take 2 Exams that I missed last week since i was really sick and ugh I'm so nervous to do it, I also need to go to a Swim Remedial Lesson, which i don't think will be fun (even though I like pool)
> 
> Anyways! Tell me what you think and leave a comment! I can't stress this enough! XD I love reading comments and replying to them! =D
> 
> P.S: Iv'e been in Tim Hortons for 8 hours help me


End file.
